


I'm in Hell

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a shit, F/M, Jane is human, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: Steve is in hell. Jane is not just an innocent scientist. And Bucky is a reformed smartass. -drabbles





	1. I'm in Hell

Steve sat down next to his boyfriend with a sigh, “I’m in hell.”

Bucky only smirked at him, and nursed his beer, “What’s going on, Punk?”

Steve leans his head down on the table in front of him, hitting it a couple times, before sitting back up and grabbing his bottle. The music in the commons was loud enough so that everyone had to talk a little louder to be heard, but that was just Tony Stark’s parties in general.

Everyone needed a chance to unwind, and welcome Bucky, _the newest reformed-former brainwashed Avenger,_ to the team.

Tony just needed an excuse to open his pocketbook again to throw another lavish party. His last one was crashed by Ultron.

So here they were now.

Looking around, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Thor wasn’t there. He hadn’t been seen for months, and Banner was also MIA, but they worried about him less and less every single day.

The times were changing, and the Avengers along with it. The same could be said about their associates. The new group of scientists sat on one side of the room, apparently in awe of being this close to this much _science!_ Of course they were in awe of Vision. Steve was still in awe of vision.

The newer Avenger recruits were on the opposite side, some even arm wrestling the others. Steve didn’t even resist the eye rolls at them tonight.

The middle was a group of the elite, more vetted personnel that had been working with the Avengers for many years. Darcy Lewis led the group in what she called the Cha-Cha slide, holding a large glass of wine in the air laughing maniacally as Sam tried to ‘brotha’ the moves up.

Steve shook his head, his eyes stuck on the woman dancing along-side Tony Stark. _Jane._ The little dress she poured herself in was making him hot all evening, it was a surprise Bucky hadn’t caught sight of her yet.

He knew of her, of course. Steve had told him about the two days they spent undercover in Spain, pretending to be a married couple, were the two days that had been burned into his brain for a while. And that was five months ago! They were undercover, while really being _under the covers._

MISSION REPORT: Best Fucking Mission Ever.

And of course they had fooled around when they got back, but that was before the accords and actually _finding_ Bucky. He’d seen her in the tower, of course, but he assumed she’d heard about him reuniting with his old boyfriend. She’d given him a little smile and wave, and moved on.

_That hurt._

And with the way they were dancing, he assumed that Tony was the _very_ lucky guy. But according to Tower Insider Gossip, Darcy Lewis, still insisted nothing was going on. Her side-kick Clint had said the same thing.

He would like to think that he was over it. Being reunited with his boyfriend had amounted to enough _sexy times_ as Darcy liked to tease him to help him through. But then, there was that little black dress that she poured herself into that night, that allowed him to catch the perfect glimpse of a toned thigh, that he remembered one night being wrapped around him in the most provocative way and _yep,_

_He was in hell._

Honestly he was a little surprised Bucky hadn’t spotted her yet. He had a habit of picking pretty dames out of a crowd with the snap of a finger.

“Steven what’s going on? You’re flushed.”

“She’s here?”

His brow wrinkles in confusion, “who?”

“Jane.”

“Oh,” interested he looks around.

“Stop, Buck,” Steve shrinks down. “For God’s sake don’t look around!”

“Why not? I want to see the dame that has my boyfriend so frustrated,” he raises an eyebrow. “Want to see if she lives up to my expectations.”

Steve lets out a little whine, as he exhales, and looks at the dance floor. She wasn’t there now.

Great. So now he was staring at the spot where she had been standing. _Man up, Rogers!_ He jumps when he feels a small hand on his shoulder and looks up. _Fuck._  She’s there. Snuck up on him. Looking even more gorgeous up close. He swallowed hard and looked at Bucky who was watching the scene with interest.

“Steve,” she sits down and leans in close. Close enough he can smell the faint smell the perfume on her neck, and wine on her breath. “You’re looking handsome tonight. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

He stutters. “I-,” his voice falters as he stares at her, and watches her grin.

“My suite. Ten minutes. Bring your man.”

Two sets of blue eyes follow her as she makes her way to the elevators.

“Was that her?” Bucky’s blue eyes were wide, and just a _little_ dialated.

“I’m in hell.”

“I’m in fucking heaven, Punk!” He stands and walks to the elevator.

“Where ya going, Buck?!”

“Did you not here what she said? The lady gets what the lady wants.”

_Well. When you put it that way._


	2. Ready to Comply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is doomed

Jane knew she had to think fast when considering two super soldiers as bed mates. And damn if they weren't both sexy, with their muscles everywhere, and blue eyes, and arms. Oh God their arms. 

She had experience with Steve. Thoughts of those nights with him, the way he fit so perfectly between her legs. The way he took her over and over again, against the wall, in the shower, the bed, even rolling onto the floor. It was all she could think about. 

And now there were two of them. She'd seen how Bucky had watched her with interest while she was talking to Steve. Steve once told her Bucky taught him all he knew about sex. 

What the hell kind if magic was that?!

She ran her hands through her hair a couple of times before exiting her bathroom, not at all surprised to find the men there. 

The blonde one stood a little in front of the dark one who was smirking. "Nice dress. Steven take it off."

She squealed a little bit when she was suddenly back on her bed, the blonde one in one of his favorite places as he attacked her neck, kissing down her chest. "Been watchin' ya all night. Ya dancin', laughin', flirting,with your dress up to here. And your legs in these heels."

"You wear this just for us, sweetheart?"

"Wore it for, Stark. Was his party."

Bucky curses


End file.
